C³ - Cube×Cursed×Curious: Episode List
1- "Futon ni Utsuru Mono o Shiranai" ("I Don’t Know What Moved Into My Futon") (布団に移るものを知らない) Airdate: October 1, 2011 The story begins when a high school student named Yachi Haruaki receives a mysterious, super-heavy blue cube from his archaeologist father overseas. There proves to be more to the cube than what meets the eye when that night, Haruaki wakes up to a suspicious noise in the kitchen, and discovers a fully naked female rice cracker thief. The girl introduces herself as Fear, a Cursed Tool, or Wathe, born from negative human emotions meant to maim and kill, and enlists his help in removing the curse placed upon her to torture others. They are joined by Konoha Muramasa, who takes an immediate dislike to Fear, but nevertheless agrees to help her, for Konoha is a fellow former Cursed Tool herself, existing as both a girl with braided hair and glasses as well as a katana. After Haruaki tells Fear to combat her negative self with positive thoughts and good deeds, Fear tries to help clean the house only to nearly destroy it and make a mess. As she runs away after being reprimanded, Haruaki apologises to her for not listening to her explanations and understanding her lack of human world knowledge. Slowly, Fear begins to trust him. 2- "Doko ni, Nani o, Nani ka" ("Where, What, Something") (どこに、なにを、なにか) Airdate: October 8, 2011 Haruaki tells her that she is going to be transferred to his school together with Konoha, much to Konoha's disdain. Fear's appearance immediately starts an uproar in the school because of her adorable appearance and child-like attitude. After letting the entire class in on the fact she knows Haruaki, he gets questioned as to the relationship between the two. Fear, on the other hand, deals with several clubs trying to pressure her into joining them. After school ends, Fear reflects on the hectic first day, and along with Haruaki and Konoha, decides to take a detour to a lookout point by the ocean. A happy moment there turns dangerous when they are attacked by Peavey Barowoi, a sadistic woman from an organization dedicated to exterminating Cursed Tools (The Knights of the Battlefront), specifically Fear, whose full name is revealed to be Fear-In-Cube. Peavey reveals Fear's dark past as a Cursed Tool created during the Height of the Inquisitions, and her participation in it as a torture device with 32 methods of making people suffer. As the two battle, Peavey's weapon arm is ripped off, causing her to bleed, and Fear to regain her former sadistic demeanor. 3- "Karera no Ondo no Niritsuhaihan" ("The Antinomy of Their Temperatures") (彼らの温度の二律背反) Airdate: October 15, 2011 Fear mercilessly slices off one of Peavey's arms, revelling as she screams with pain, losing control and ultimately attacking Haruaki. After Peavey retreats, Fear returns to normal but feeling that she has been foolish to believe that she could actually lift her curse, she runs away and attempts to commit suicide. Meanwhile, Konoha tends to Haruaki's wound and reminds him what it was like for her adjusting to being human and coming to terms with both her good and evil sides. Fear, on the other hand, is caught wandering through town by Ueno Kirika, the student council president of Haruaki and Konoha's school, whom she attacks blindly in an alleyway before coming to her senses and fleeing. After several hours of searching, Haruaki manages to find Fear after she has jumped into the ocean during a storm and carries her home on his back, explaining to her that she is welcome to stay with him no matter what and that he truly believes she can lift her curse. Because of this, he will put up with her selfishness and lack of human knowledge. Later, an incident in the bath provokes Konoha into moving in with Haruaki. 4- "Yoru ni wa Hahaoya to Dakimakura o" ("At Night, a Mother and a Hugging Pillow") (夜には母親と抱き枕を) Airdate: October 22, 2011 Mummy Maker, an Auxiliary from The Knight of the Battlefront and Peavey's partner, comes to the house to strike a deal with Haruaki, Konoha and Fear while Kirika is there, giving them three options of turning Fear over. She promises to return at noon the following day to destroy Fear, and that they have until then to decide. Konoha, however, instructs Fear not fight because she is too dangerous. Meanwhile, a vengeful Peavey vows to kill Fear no matter what the cost and unveils a massive Cursed Tool axe named "Dance Time." By viciously slaughtering Mummy Maker after learning of her offer, Peavey activates Dance Time's curse (The user won't stop fighting with the axe until the enemy is dead even if the user dies) and shows up at Haruaki's house. Haruaki and Konoha go up against her alone until Fear, sidelined by Konoha's demand, exclaims that she is "very selfish" and enters the fight. 5- "Tatoe Norowarete mo" ("Even If I'm Cursed") (たとえ呪われても) Airdate: October 29, 2011 After an intense battle throughout the night, the three friends retreat into the house to give Haruaki some time to rest. They are unaware that Kirika has come to visit so she falls hostage to Peavey. With teamwork, the trio manages to back Peavey into a corner, but she slaughters Kirika before Haruaki can stop her. However, Kirika manages to survive the attack and uses a Cursed Tool in her possession to help finish off a shocked Peavey. As Peavey fears her own death, she cries out for Mummy Maker, but then realizes that there is no one to help her because she killed Mummy Maker. Fear promptly breaks her only arm using a torture device, while Kirika strangles Peavey into unconsciousness using a black ribbon unravelling from her sleeve. As Fear, Konoha and Haruaki demand an explanation, Kirika reveals to them that she is in possession of two Cursed Tools against her will: Ginstrangs Love, which ensures that she will never die from physical injury unless she removes it, and "The River of Black Strings", an extendable black ribbon which she uses for self-protection. Kirika also gifts Fear an Indulgence Disc, a programme retrieved from Cursed Tools (in this case, Dance Time) that can neutralise Fear's bloodthirsty personality and force it into submission. 6- "Kyūkei Garasu ni Nite Zeijaku na" ("Weak, Like a Spherical Glass") (球形硝子に似て脆弱な) Airdate: November 5, 2011 The enthusiastic Cursed Tool collector Superintendent Gabriel calls in Haruaki, Fear and Konoha to receive a suitcase containing a Cursed Tool in the form of a doll. The suitcase is empty, so Gabriel revises his request to find it. At the same time they learn of several students in the school fainting and their life force being drained. Eventually, the trio tracks down Sovereignty, the Cursed Tool doll with blue hair and frills responsible for the situation, inside the sewing room. They are also approached by a pink-haired girl named Shiraho, the daughter of the antique shop owner Superintendent Gabriel bought the doll from. As they attempt to capture Sovereignty, she flees into the night. Later, Shiraho, Fear, and Haruaki discuss what Sovereignty may do next, and hope to convince her to try and break her curse with Haruaki's help. Haruaki is called to the sports field fence, where he encounters Sovereignty again, and attempts to convince her to live at his house and break her curse. Sovereignty rejects his plea, although explaining that she does not want her curse removed, and Haruaki hears that there has been another student attacked. The description matches... 7- "Yokensha no Me ni Utsuranai" ("Not Reflected in the Eyes of a Seer") (予見者の眼に映らない) Airdate: November 12, 2011 Konoha has become the next victim of Sovereignty. As she rests in Haruaki's house, Kirika becomes angry because he is keeping information from her and trying to keep her completely uninvolved due to his promise to treat her "normally" as a classmate and student and not someone who knows about Cursed Tools. After Konoha recovers they investigate the situation further. When Shiraho disappears as well, the four students (Kirika insists on getting involved) ask the school nurse for Shiraho's address who hands them the file. Upon looking at Shiraho's file, it is discovered that the Shiraho they knew had lied; it was in fact the pink-haired girl that was Sovereignty and the blue-haired girl with frills to be the real Shiraho. Afraid they are running out of time, the four friends rush to Shiraho's residence only to find their suspicions confirmed. Sovereignty, suffering from its curse, has pinned Shiraho to a wall with one of its blades. Fear and Kirika force Sovereignty off Shiraho, but things only get worse when Sovereignty unwillingly rushes Haruaki with the blade instead. Kirika takes the blow and Sovereignty flees in a terrified state. The group is left with Shiraho, who explains that Sovereignty's true curse is that the owner will fall in love with him/her due to it being the perfect girl/boy doll (it is androgynous) before being killed by Sovereignty's blades when the Killing Organ within Sovereignty detects a certain level of love. The reason for Sovereignty attacking others was to temporarily distort the Sovereignty's power to measure love so that the Killing Organ would be rendered unusable for the time being. 8- "Nogareenu Noroi no yō na" ("Like an Inescapable Curse") (逃れ得ぬ呪いのような27) Airdate: November 19, 2011 After Shiraho tells the story of how she met Sovereignty, Fear, Konoha and Kirika devise a plan to put an end to the issue. Since Sovereignty carries a phone thanks to Shiraho, Fear calls it, and sadistically claims she will torture Shiraho to death if Sovereignty does not confront her at Shiraho's house. When the time arrives, Fear goes mad and viciously fights Sovereignty along with Kirika while a dumbfounded Haruaki (who wasn't told anything about the plan) has Konoha's blade form at Shiraho's throat. Eventually, Fear and Konoha manage to change Sovereignty's curse through extreme means by forcing Sovereignty's Killing Organ to kick into full gear and expose all its blades while Konoha destroys them, allowing him/her to embrace Shiraho without it being the last. Later, after getting called down to the Superintendent's office, Shiraho is absolved from any wrongdoing while Sovereignty is made into Zenon's assistant/maid (in female mode, of course). Fear also obtains another Indulgence Disc from Sovereignty that was apparently embedded in the Killing Organ. 9- "Kikansha wa Dokoka Fushigi na" ("The Returnee Seems Somehow Strange") (帰還者は何処か不思議な) Airdate: November 26, 2011 While Fear is home alone practicing her dance for the school's athletic festival, Haruaki and Konoha are out shopping. After a few frustrated failures, Fear storms inside only to discover a spider is lurking in the house. As Fear tries to hunt it, a large creature captures her causing her to scream. Haruaki hears and rushes in only to find Fear being suspended in the air by the hair of a former lodger at his house, Kuroe Ningyouhara. A former cursed Japanese doll designed to drain her owner's life force, Kuroe is now completely lifted from her curse and has opened up a famous hair salon. After an awkward reconciliation, Kuroe explains that she came back to town deciding she will open up her old hair salon. Kuroe also reveals she has been targeted by a strange group, which is met with the timely arrival of a strange woman carrying an oversized viola case named Alice. Alice introduces herself as a member of the Vivolio Families, an organisation devoted to worshipping Cursed Tools, stating she simply wants to invite Kuroe to stay with her. Upon recognizing Fear-in-Cube, however, Alice shifts to trying to get her to join instead of Kuroe. Fear promptly rejects, causing Alice to take her leave. As she leaves the grounds, Alice declares she'll try to invite Fear to the Vivolio Families once more. Meanwhile, Kirika discovers that her partner from her research organization is responsible for releasing Sovereignty and causing the incident. Later that day Haruaki, Fear, Konoha and Sovereignty hand out flyers announcing the reopening of Kuroe's hair salon. As the group hands out flyers, Haruaki explains to Fear that Kuroe managed to break her curse when she discovered she had a natural talent for hair styling. As the store readies to reopen, a crowd of onlookers and Kuroe's fans show up, all giving gifts to the town's idol including Zenon, Shiraho and Sovereignty. As customers begin to flow into the store, Haruaki, Fear and Konoha begin helping out. As the day winds down, Alice returns to the shop just to get her hair styled by Kuroe. However, as she leaves the store, she announces to the group: "I'm the culprit." 10- "Shigyakusha wa Doko ni mo Inai" ("The Sadist is Nowhere to be Found") (嗜虐者は何処にもいない) Airdate: December 3, 2011 In the middle of the night, Kirika is woken by a phone call from her partner Himura, who informs her that she is not to get involved with the Vivolio Families, which Kirika questions. The next day, while Fear is practising her dance with Konoha, Haruaki and Kuroe watching, the peaceful atmosphere gets interrupted when the group hears of a strange incident: a woman in her late thirties has been murdered. Later at school, Fear overhears Haruaki and his friend Taizo talking about the murder, when Taizo explains that the victim was crushed into the shape of a box and parts of their body missing. This unnerves Fear, who later explains that this may be Alice's way of trying to force Fear to join the Vivolio Families. Haruaki and company track her down to a diner, but Alice refuses to divulge anything as to the crime and leaves. Fear, Haruaki and Konoha promptly give chase, leading the two to an abandoned house. After a two minute battle in which Alice unveils a Cursed Tool in her possession named "Carnival Cooker", she tears down the house on the trio. Konoha cuts her way out of the rubble while Fear protects Haruaki inside of her Brazen Bull configuration, the Howling Steel Ox. Shortly afterwards, while Haruaki and Kirika are working on paper work, she collapses and a panicking Haruaki carries her to the infirmary. Kirika wakes up shortly after and against Haruaki's insistence to stay in bed asks to head back home. School nurse Ganon arranges for a taxi to take them back, where Kirika invites Haruaki inside. In her house, Haruaki asks if Kirika is hiding anything from him and says that it is OK to tell him since the two are "partners" in Haruaki's opinion. The request moves Kirika, who promptly asks Haruaki to watch what she has been "blackmailed" to do. Kirika then takes off her school uniform and asks a speechless Haruaki to watch as she painfully strangles herself and breaks several bones in her body with her River of Black Strings. After a short while, she is revived by Ginastronte's Love, and explains to Haruaki that River of Black Strings forces its user to injure others. However, Kirika satisfies the curse by what she calls "a repulsive form of playing alone". Haruaki then compliments her kindness, saying Ueno truly cares about her friends by letting herself suffer this way. Later that night, Haruaki finds Fear outside of one of the appliance stores watching the news. As another murder is revealed on TV, Fear explains that the victims were both customers at Kuroe's salon. This prompts Fear to implicate Kuroe as the culprit. 11- "Kyōshinja wa Dokoka ni Iru" ("The Fanatic is Somewhere") (狂信者は何処かにいる) Airdate: December 10, 2011 Kirika shows up at the Yachi residence, finally deciding to get involved with the situation. She begins breaking down the information that the group knows so far. However, Fear interrupts and pins the murders on Kuroe due to suspicion and runs off to her room when Haruaki interjects. Kirika promptly asks Kuroe for an explanation, to which she states that she knew the hair was of the deceased and ate it both in spirit of mourning the dead and also to replenish her special abilities. Shortly afterwards, Alice returns and lures Fear and Konoha outside, while Kirika, Haruaki and Kuroe are still in the house. Kirika immediately figures out Alice was splitting the group up, and is proven correct when Alice renders Kuroe immobile with another Cursed Tool in her possession, the Suicidal-Beautification Mirror, and kidnaps the three of them with a blade to Haruaki's neck. Alice later explains in a video message to Fear that her only wish is to become Fear's family to her, a being that isn't even human. Declaring all Wathe as "Transcendental", Alice exclaims that Wathe and their curses are above humans and that Wathe should be free to satisfy their curses on humans. Alice then reveals that all those who had died are actually members of the Vivolio Families, and that the reason parts of their bodies were removed is because of Carnival Cooker's curse, which forces its user to eat anyone they kill, making Alice a cannibal. Upon the video's end, Fear and Konoha immediately refuse Alice's offer. Suddenly a bruised and cut up Kirika is heard crashing through the glass. It is revealed that her partner from the lab snuck in and saved her using a Wathe called "He in the Bastille", a spiked helmet that causes the wearer to become practically unnoticeable in any way. Himura then tasers a visibly angered Kirika and takes her from Alice. When Kirika wakes up in Himura's car, she questions Himura's role only for him to explain that the whole situation is observe only for him, as he cares more about research. Kirika retorts, complaining that she feels like just a tool, prompting Himura to agree and accept that fact. Kirika finally snaps at this, declaring she's fed up with the Laboratory Emirate and forces Himura to crash his car. As Kirika finishes her explanation to Fear and Konoha as to what happened, she asks what they think of Haruaki's powers. Dumbfounded, the two girls think at first it is his personality and cooking prowess, only for her to laugh and say it is his friends. 12- "Chōetsusha wa Dokonidemo Iru" ("The Transcendentals are Everywhere") (超越者は何処にでもいる) Airdate: December 17, 2011 Fear, Konoha and Kirika finally confront Alice, and a vicious battle between the groups ensues. Alice easily holds off Fear and Konoha, while a distraught Haruaki decides enough is enough and pulls his hands through the handcuffs causing him to bleed profusely. Haruaki then carries the still immobile Kuroe off, asking her to heal him after the fight ends. Haruaki reunites with the rest of the group, causing Alice to get irritated by his escape and the fact she's outnumbered. Alice then states she'll level the playing field, which Fear calls as a bluff. Alice retorts, saying she has something that turns "bluffs into reality." She pulls out her Suicidal-Beautification Mirror and explains its three uses: To make the user beautiful, to render a person immobile, and to create polarized clones of the user that last for ten minutes each. Alice activates the latter, and creates more than a dozen clones of herself. Fear, thinking the clones will vanish if she destroys the mirror, rushes the original with her Human Body Perforation Drill configuration, only for one of the clones to intercept it and take the blow, much to Fear's horror. As the blood spills from the clone's body, Konoha's hemophilia kicks in, causing her to turn away. Fear, on the other hand, almost goes insane again because she caused the death of a human again. Alice tries to push this further with the torment until Kirika attacks Alice. Alice counters, however and immobilizes Kirika after slicing her abdomen. Taking notice of her Wathe's abilities, Alice shoves her hand inside the wound and begins squeezing her organs, much to Haruaki's horror. He promptly takes Konoha's sword form and rushes Alice, but gets overwhelmed and thrown aside. At this point, Shiraho and Sovereignty appear, with the latter using her abilities to throw Kuroe into Alice's Mirror, breaking it and undoing Kuroe's immobilization. Kuroe follows up and uses her hair to capture the remaining clones, allowing Fear to continue her battle with Alice. Frustrated with this development, Alice asks Fear if she knew how much love she had for Fear. Fear retorts, saying that hurting Haruaki and making her kill a clone of her was too much and promptly disavows Alice's love for the way she used to be. Claiming that thanks to Haruaki that she could become human Fear declares this as her reason to go on living, leaving Alice unable to comprehend it all. Haruaki uses this as a distraction and promptly breaks Carnival Cooker with Konoha's sword form. With this, Fear summons one of her largest configurations she has, Configuration Number 29: Choking Sacred Image, Steel Virgin Mary. Declaring that she wants to be human, Fear traps Alice in the Steel Virgin Mary. As Alice is pulled into the Steel Virgin Mary, she asks why she would become a weak, foolish human. Fear responds, claiming Alice is right, but states that she wants to be happy like humans as well. Fear exclaims for that reason, she sees humans as the true Transcendentals. As the Steel Virgin Mary closes on her, Alice tearfully screams before getting shut into it. As the sun rises, a battered and cut Alice has her back to the ocean. Stating that they should almost be here, Alice jumps off into the sea, only to get caught by a passerby in a boat. Fear, seeing this, fires off one last attack to stop her along with Kuroe, but both attacks are intercepted by the Wathe who is on board. The Wathe, Abyss, tells Fear that even though they fought Alice truly loves her. Abyss also reveals that two Indulgence Discs are in Carnival Cooker and the Suicidal Beautification Mirror, respectively, and Fear can have them. After the Athletic Festival, Fear asks Haruaki one more time is she can truly remove her curse, and how Kuroe and Konoha were relieved of their curses but still had their powers, and wonders if they were humans turned into Cursed Tools or tools turned into humans, to which Haruaki replies she doesn't have to know and promises her that he will remove her curse. Category:C³ - Cube×Cursed×Curious Page